No soy un niño, soy tu novio!
by DokuHime-sama
Summary: Haruka siente cierta molestia después de haber escuchado una conversación de Takane con sus amigas. Él no era ningún niño! Si ella supiera lo que más de una vez a pasado por su mente...es hora de que lo vea más como novio. HaruTaka Lemmon!


_**Muajajaja! Volví con el esperado lemmon xD bueno este es el leve jeje y de verdad espero que les guste pues es mi primer lemmon xC es un poco vergonzoso escribir esto waaa x3 pero hago lo que sea por el HaruTaka y aquellos que lo aman tanto como yo! Se los dedico jeje**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Los personajes son del sensual Jin!**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, disfruten su hemorragia nasal (?) xD**_

* * *

La noche de hoy el Mekakushi-dan celebraba el éxito del nuevo disco de Momo con juegos, risas y mucha comida. Iban a ser la 1:00 a.m. y ya no tenían energía así que la mayoría se fue a dormir menos Ayano, Momo, Kido y Takane pues les tocó limpiar.

-Momo ve a dormir, no te preocupes. Después de todo, esta celebración era para ti-dijo Ayano.

-Realmente no me molesta. Mientras seamos más, más rápido terminaremos.

Las chicas siguieron limpiando hasta dejar la base impecable y como quedaba un poco de comida decidieron sentarse a comerla. Takane se sentó en el borde del sofá ya que Haruka se había quedado dormido ahí.

-Se ve exhausto. Está bien dejarlo ahí?-preguntó Kido.

-Está bien mientras tenga una manta. Total, era el lugar donde tendría que dormir, todas las camas están ocupadas ya que estamos todos-respondió la pelinegra acariciando el cabello del chico.

-Ustedes dos son tan lindos!-dijo la idol.

-Ah!? A qué viene e-eso tan de repente!-protestó Takane sonrojada.

-Es que lo son! Verdad Ayano?

-Jeje así es. No tienes que avergonzarte Takane, después de todo ya son una pareja.

Pero aunque la fundadora dijera eso Takane seguía con las mejillas encendidas y sintiendo una gran vergüenza. Observó al chico que dormía junto a ella y dejó pasar sus caricias del cabello de éste a sus mejillas. Realmente lo amaba.

-Amm Takane-dijo la idol un poco nerviosa-puedo preguntar algo?

-Mmm?-respondió la chica hipnotizada con la tierna expresión del chico.

-Tú y Haruka han hecho "eso"?

Cuando esa pregunta salió al aire fue como si el tiempo se detuviera por un momento. Ayano se puso pálida y giró lentamente la cabeza para ver a Momo, Kido quedó boquiabierta y rápidamente su cara se puso roja y ni hablar de la de Takane.

-C-claro que no!-dijo en voz alta sin gritar porque podía despertar a sus amigos y no quería tener que explicarles la razón. En otra situación no dudaría de haber pegado el grito al cielo.

-Momo eso no se debe preguntar!-la reprendió la líder.

-Perdón, perdón! Solo tenía curiosidad-se disculpó mostrando un leve puchero.

-Momo eres igual al pervertido de tu hermano!-le dijo Takane.

-No digas eso!-lloriqueaba sujetando su cabeza con indignación.

-V-vamos! Es mejor que nos calmemos porque los demás pueden despertar-dijo Ayano.

Las cuatro se miraron por unos segundos para después suspirar y soltar unas ligeras risas. Ya más tranquilas siguieron la conversación.

-Rayos, realmente me tomaste por sorpresa-volvió a suspirar la pelinegra.

-Jeje lo siento Takane.

-Pero…si lo piensas bien es un poco…imposible-dijo Takane.

-Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Ayano.

-Bueno, Haruka es tan ingenuo e inocente. No creo que piense en esas…cosas.

-Es un buen punto, yo también lo creo-la apoyó Kido.

-Es como un niño-concluyó la chica gamer.

-Es verdad, aunque puede que en algún momento te sorprenda-le guiñó el ojo con picardía la fundadora logrando que el violento sonrojo regresara.

Finalmente para evitar que su cabeza encendiera fuego por los comentarios de sus amigas la pelinegra sugirió que fueran a dormir. Kido y Ayano dormirían juntas en una cama y Takane con Momo en un colchón en el suelo junto a ellas.

Mientras Takane lograba quedar dormida cierto chico en el sofá abría los ojos asegurándose de que ya no había nadie. Dio un pesado suspiro y se tapó hasta la cabeza con la manta tratando de dormir de nuevo.

Al día siguiente el grupo de chicos se preparaba para su viaje a las aguas termales. El representante de Momo le había dicho que se relajara y Shintarou le sugirió el lugar pero si iba sola sería perseguida por sus fans así que necesitaba a la líder pero después de súplicas arregló que todos fueran.

Takane notaba a su novio un poco distante como si la evitara pero también podía ver como si pensara en algo. Ella le prestaba mucha atención a los diferentes gestos que hacía, era una de sus cualidades, podías saber que pensaba con solo ver sus gestos y eso le parecía muy lindo. Aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta.

Ya a mitad de camino a las aguas termales notó una nueva expresión distinta a las demás. Era un gesto de triunfo, ese gesto que pones cuando resuelves un problema matemático y al poco tiempo de eso se acercó a ella y hablaban como de costumbre.

-Al fin llegamos!-exclamaron Hibiya y Momo.

-No me copies anciana, es desagradable!

-No me digas anciana que estoy en mis mejores años!-contraatacó la idol.

-Seto mira! Hay un gran jardín que rodea el lugar, es muy bonito-dijo Mary.

-Es verdad. Cuando termines en las aguas podemos dar un paseo-le sonrió el nombrado.

-Ohh el lugar está mejor de lo que esperaba pero como lo recomendó Shintarou esperaba que nos recibiera una especie de harem kukuku-se burlo Kano.

-Hey!-se quejó el ofendido.

-Cuanto nos vamos a quedar Momo-san?-preguntó Hiyori.

-Una noche! Estaremos en la misma habitación pero tendremos que compartir nuestra habitación con Hibiya-dijo tratando de parecer molesta logrando que él la mirara mal.

-Dejemos las cosas en las habitaciones y vayamos a disfrutar!-dijo alegremente Ayano recibiendo un positivo "Sí!" de todos.

Una vez todos dejaron sus cosas no lo pensaron para meterse al agua inmediatamente.

En el lado de los chicos Haruka no prestaba mucha atención a las conversaciones, en cambio estaba sumergido de la nariz para abajo sumido en sus pensamientos haciendo burbujas "Takane es tan injusta…no tiene idea de lo mucho que me contengo" pensaba.

Con un poco de frustración decidió salir a aclarar su mente.

-Ahh ya está oscureciendo! Supongo que el camino era algo largo…

Haruka dio un pequeño paseo por el jardín y poco después se fue a la habitación que compartiría con Takane, cosa que aumentaba sus nervios de alguna manera, buscando relajarse. Pero al entrar se topó con la causante de su frustración.

-Haruka? Pensé que estarías con los chicos-dijo Takane viéndolo por encima del hombro, parecía que se acababa de poner la yukata.

-S-si…quería dar un paseo. Y tú por qué no estás con las chicas?

-T-también iba a dar un paseo-mintió. La verdad era que se encontraba en una situación similar a la de Haruka pero en su caso se debatía si preguntarle la razón de su cambio de humor o no.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-Saldré un r-rato -dijo la pelinegra con intención de salir pero el chico la tomó es sus brazos.

-Espera Takane-dijo Haruka. Ella alzó su mirada con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas viéndolo con curiosidad. El corazón de Haruka latía muy fuerte y su mente era un caos "Ya lo decidí!" pensó.

Haruka tragó aire para tomar valor y empujó suavemente a Takane quedando sobre ella.

-Ha-Haru...!-no pudo continuar pues fue callada por los labios de Haruka bruscamente. Haruka trataba de no estar tan nervioso en su mente decía y conforme se calmaba el beso era más suave y con movimiento.

Al principio la pelinegra estaba sorprendida por la acción del chico pero ya más cómoda pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello profundizando el beso, aunque en realidad no sabía las verdaderas intenciones de Haruka.

Haruka dejó sus labios y observó su cuello. Se acercó con duda y dio un beso en la zona logrando un pequeño suspiro de la chica y con más confianza dio un par de besos más abajo. Estaba por descender a depositar otro beso pero vio el inicio de los pechos de Takane "A-aún no puedo acercarme ahí, tengo que asegurarme que ella no se vaya a molestar" pensó separándose de ella.

-Emm Takane-la llamó.

-Mm?

-Cierra los ojos un momento-le dijo. Ella lo vio con duda pero obedeció.

Haruka tomó la pierna derecha de Takane con su mano detrás de la rodilla de ésta y empezó a dejar un camino de besos en la parte interior del muslo acercándose peligrosamente a cierta zona que era cubierta solo por la tela de la yukata.

-Ha-Haruka!?-lo llamó tratando de retener un gemido- t-tienes idea de lo que haces!?

-Claro que si…no soy un niño-respondió para continuar construyendo nuevos caminos por la suave piel del muslo de Takane.

-Pero tú no eres de esa manera! No será…Kano me estás jugando una broma!?-gritó enderezando su cuerpo.

-Jajaja no soy Kano-la abrazó y susurró en su oreja- es que no te gusta lo que hago?

Takane lo observó muy sorprendida, su sonrojo no dejaba de aumentar. Ella iba a protestar de nuevo pero Haruka continuó diciendo.

-Si quieres puedo detenerme y seguir jugando a que soy un niño-ahora no solo besaba su cuello también lo lamía.

-Ah! Escuchaste lo que dijimos ayer verdad?-le preguntó la pelinegra.

-Sí, eres tan mala Takane-dijo pasando su mano por el muslo de la pierna contraria-sufría horrores por contenerme-Haruka subía lentamente su otra mano por el cuerpo de Takane hasta su pecho masajeándolo de la misma manera.

Takane cerraba sus ojos con fuerza avergonzada sin embargo no protestaba. De repente abrió sus ojos que los cuales reflejaban un singular brillo.

-Entonces está bien?-dijo ella.

-Mm?

-Hacer…esto. Está bien?-preguntó. Haruka simplemente asintió mostrando una de sus típicas sonrisas.

La pelinegra se posicionó sobre el chico sorprendiéndolo invirtiendo papeles, ella lo vio unos segundos y lo besó de una manera hambrienta sintiendo la sonrisa traviesa que se le formaba bajo el beso. Haruka abrazó a la pequeña chica sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, parecía que aún sentía vergüenza así que tendría que hacer que dejara de sentirla.

Sin que se diera cuenta soltó el amarre de la yukata exponiendo más de su piel. Quería acomodarse mejor así que en un rápido movimiento hizo que quedara sentada sobre él pero sin dejar de besarse.

Haruka echó un rápido vistazo a la zona que no se animó a explorar antes e inconscientemente se relamió los labios. Tomó uno le los pechos con su mano pero esta vez sin la barrera de la tela sintiendo la tibia piel.

-Es como porcelana-susurró para besar el otro logrando que Takane liberara pequeños gemidos.

Haruka rozaba sus labios lentamente por la piel y repentinamente lo lamía, como una placentera tortura que parecía no tener fin. El chico observaba atentamente cada gesto de placer provocando la necesidad de crear más y más gestos como ese así que mordió suavemente uno de los botones rosados haciendo que las piernas de ella lo rodearan. Haruka no pudo evitar gruñir de placer al sentir la entrepierna de Takane rozar el bulto formado en su pantalón.

Takane al escuchar eso sintió la necesidad de hacer que él sintiera el mismo placer que ella, aunque la vergüenza no la haría llegar tan lejos. Se separó un poco de Haruka haciendo que él la viera con curiosidad. Con las manos torpes y temblorosas abría los botones de su camisa, una vez abierta se quedó embobada observando el cuerpo del chico que amaba e inconscientemente pasó sus manos por la piel de él mientras sonreía y la miraba con ternura.

La vista de Takane bajó a la entrepierna del chico y con más curiosidad que otra cosa empezó a masajearlo lentamente.

-Hmm-gruñó de nuevo el chico con la aparición de un violento sonrojo.

Mientras tanto la pelinegra se entretenía con aquel bulto que de repente de sentía más duro y caliente. La curiosidad y el deseo de hacer sentir bien a su amado Haruka la llevó a desabrochar su pantallón y empezó a hacer lo mismo pero sobre la tela de la ropa interior. Alzó su vista y al igual que anteriormente lo hacía Haruka se deleitaba con los gestos de placer que tenía en su rostro, sonrojado, ligeramente jadeante y los ojos entrecerrados.

Con más confianza y menos vergüenza Takane quiso ir más lejos metiendo la mano logrando más que un gruñido un gemido por parte de Haruka "Esto no está tan mal, en realidad es divertido" pensó ella. Takane sonrió traviesamente y de golpe bajó la ropa interior de Haruka observando mejor su erección.

Haruka la observaba con cierto nerviosismo pero admitía que la sonrisa que mostró fue muy excitante.

La pelinegra puso su dedo índice en la punta del miembro y empezó a hacer caricias circulares.

-Hmp! T-Takane-gemía.

Al notar la reacción de placer que hizo empezaba a entender cómo hacerlo sentir bien. Depositó un beso en el mismo lugar donde hacía caricias y al sentirlo retorcerse pensó "Jeje, bingo" y como si se tratara de una paleta lo lamía con la punta de la lengua.

-Ah! Ah! Takane-a como pudo Haruka observó a Takane y su mirada traviesa pero levemente inocente al lamer esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo. En ese momento un recuerdo vino a su mente, en los días donde estudiaban con Shintarou y Ayano cierto día compraron unos helados. La forma tan gustosa en que Takane lamía el suyo produjo pensamientos algo sucios en su mente excitándose un poco y realmente le avergonzaba pero pasar tiempo con Shintarou y su computadora te borra la inocencia y para empeorar la situación él lo notó y lo miraba con cara de "Jajaja se lo que piensas Haruka" y él solo podía desviar la mirada molesto y sonrojado.

Recordar eso solo logró excitarlo aún más, una de sus fantasías se cumplía. Tomó a Takane y se puso sobre ella. Su mano derecha hizo un recorrido del pecho hasta la entrepierna de la chica y sin más metió uno de sus dedos explorando el lugar que muy pronto lo haría uno con la chica bajo él.

-Ahh! Ha-Haruka Ah!

-Taka-Takane yo ya…

-Hazlo, n-no dudes-le sonrió.

Haruka le sonrió de la misma manera, se acomodó entre sus piernas y entrelazó su mano. La sensación del roce provocó un pesado suspiro en ambos, lentamente empezó a entrar en ella.

-M-mejor hazlo d-de una vez.

-Segura? Dolerá.

-Me e-está doliendo igual!-chilló la pelinegra.

-Lo siento-susurró besándola. El beso se tornó apasionado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él quería entretenerla de esa manera para que intentara olvidar el dolor de su primera vez y una vez entrelazadas sus lenguas de una embestida terminó de entrar.

-Ah!-gritó adolorida.

-Desearía evitar esta parte-dijo Haruka con culpa rozando sus narices. Takane se aferraba a su espalda pero el dolor seguía presente y por instinto le dio una mordida en el hombro de Haruka.

Pero esa mordida no era comparada con la tortura de no poder moverse así que para no embestirla como si no hubiese un mañana cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se mordía el labio inferior pero cuando sentía que perdía el control Takane rodeó sus caderas con sus piernas y dijo la frase que desesperadamente necesitaba oír "-P-puedes seguir."

Sin tiempo que perder empezó a embestirla de forma fuerte y lenta.

-T-tan estrecho-susurró inconscientemente entre las embestidas.

-N-no ah! Digas cosas tan AH! Vergonzosas!-lo reprendió entre gemidos.

-A esta a-altura piensas en mm! La vergüenza-se burló aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos.

-C-cállate!

-Ah! Prefiero q-que me calles con un beso-dijo mostrando una temblorosa sonrisa producto del placer.

Takane sonrió y bruscamente lo tomó del cuello para besarlo, mordió el labio inferior de Haruka haciendo que gimiera por el leve dolor lo cual aprovechó para meter su lengua sin ningún pudor sin embargo él felizmente correspondía el apasionado beso.

Las embestidas de Haruka cambiaban frecuentemente de ritmo y los gemidos eran atrapados por los labios del otro.

-Takane! Ah! Takane ya ah! Yo ya…!-sus gemidos eran casi gritos de placer que anunciaban el final.

-Haru-Haruka! Ah Yo i-igual!-jadeaba- Haruka! T-Te amo!

-También t-te amo Takane!-decía feliz mientras unía sus frentes.

-Hmm! AH!-gimió Takane corriéndose. La explosión de su interior envolvió a Haruka logrando que el placer de la sensación hiciera que él también acabara.

Se quedaron unidos mientras su respiración se normalizaba y ya una vez logrado Haruka salió del interior de Takane.

-D-De algún modo me siento solitario ahora-dijo el peliceniza.

-Por qué?

-Es que estar dentro de ti se siente muy bien, me sentí completo-le respondió sonriendo.

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada y se acomodó en el pecho de Haruka.

-Mientras esté contigo me siento completa-dijo en un suspiro.

-Takane! Eres tan linda!-la abrazó con fuerza besando sus labios y mejillas las cuales se sonrojaron de golpe al analizar lo que dijo.

-Takane dime que me amas-le dijo con una boba sonrisa.

-Ah!? P-Por qué ahora!?

-Mmm porque antes lo dijiste y me gustó mucho. Aunque se lo que piensas de mí también me gusta escucharlo-le aclaró haciendo un leve puchero lo cual enterneció a la pelinegra cediendo.

-Te amo Haruka, te amo, te amo demasiado-tomó sus mejillas y le dio un beso fugaz y ya satisfecho la acomodó mejor junto a él y atrajo la manta del futon.

-Buenas noches-susurró finalmente Haruka besando la frente de Takane logrando que quedara dormida con una sonrisa en el rostro y con esa bella imagen él también quedó dormido.

Detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Haruka y Takane:

-Ven, les dije que funcionaría-dijo Shintarou girando su cabeza para toparse con las caras sonrojadas de Kido y Ayano.

-Onii-chan solo en este tipo de cosas eres útil-dijo Momo viendo con pena a su hermano.

-Cá-Cállate!-gritó el ofendido.

-Waa! No podré verlos a los ojos por un tiempo-dijo Ayano con sus manos tapando su sonrojo.

-Shintarou!-lo llamó Kano-crees que funcione lo mismo en Ki-…

-Que ni se te ocurra!-gritó Kido con la cara como un tomate.

-Mmm Onii-chan no crees que Seto también parece ser muy inocente-dijo macabramente Momo recibiendo de respuesta una expresión igual de macabra de parte de Shintarou.

-Ahora no hay duda que son hermanos-suspiraron los presentes.

FIN

* * *

_**Y bien!? Como quedó!? o.o alguna sugerencia para mejorar el hard? TUVIERON UNA HEMORRAGIA NASAL!? XD jajaja realmente este fanfic me tiene nerviosa!**_

_**El próximo fanfic que haré será una segunda parte de mi primer fanfic HaruTaka Borrachos y cámaras pues veo que muchos quieren que haga una versión de las chicas y mientras escribía este se me ocurrieron unas ideas muy buenas jejeje ewe**_

_**Espero sus reviews con mucho entusiasmo!**_

_**Hasta Pronto! :D**_


End file.
